A CHANGE IN THE WEATHER
by criminerd
Summary: Rated T but might go up to M in later chapters, not too sure yet... Read and Review, MWAH xo
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: ** This is my first fanfiction, and I still hopefully have a lot more to write! Please Reid and Review... - See what I did there?! :D Hope you enjoy, anyways :-)  
**

Prentiss/Reid Fan-fiction: A change in the weather

Emily Prentiss had been acting distant for a while now. She was quiet, and reserved. She was avoiding the team as much as she could, apart from cases, of course. However, she still insisted everything was perfectly okay.

Her determination and strength were two of the things Spencer Reid loved about her. Except in situations like this.

"Prentiss, you can't hide it forever, you work with a group of profilers! It's obvious something's up..." Reid confronted her. Emily didn't reply. She shook her head, and walked off.

*** THREE MONTHS BEFORE ***

Reid had started to notice his feelings towards Emily changing, since she had gotten back from Paris. He felt a buzz when he was near her, almost as if he was on Dilaudid again. (Which of course, he wasn't), he couldn't risk losing everyone again, especially not Prentiss, not after he believed her to be dead for seven months.

The team had gone to get coffee, before the briefing, and Reid and Prentiss were having a conversation about their last case. Emily's mind trailed off, but Reid continued rambling, until he realised she wasn't listening anymore. "Hey, Prentiss?" He asked. Emily looked up. "What's up?" Reid continued, looking worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" She replied, defensively. "Hey, Reid? Are you considering it?"

Reid looked at her, confused. "Considering what?"

"Having baby geniuses one day?"

Reid was still confused at what she was implying. He didn't understand what she meant. A puzzled expression sat on his face, and Prentiss just smiled.

At that moment, JJ knocked at the door, and called them into the briefing.

"We'll continue this conversation later..." She smiled.

Reid was so confused; all he could do was nod. They both walked out of the room, and followed the team into briefing.

When Prentiss finally went home after the case, she seriously considered calling Reid, and asking him over, before coming to the conclusion that it would be unprofessional, and she didn't know what it could lead to. _But what if I want it to lead to something... _She thought. _No, no. That's not right. Why would I want something between me and Reid? It's not like he would want something anyway. Besides, it could lose one of us our job, if not both..._

She finally reasoned with herself, and decided to go to bed, and think everything through.

The next morning, she arrived at her desk, and sat down. She couldn't help feeling like someone was watching her. She turned to see Spencer Reid looking at her, almost longingly, she thought. When he noticed she was looking at him, looking at her, he quickly looked away, but not quickly enough to hide the fact he was blushing rapidly. Flustered, he stood up, and walked off.

Confused at the warm sensation she felt when she realised Reid was looking at her, she got up and followed him. "Hey Reid", she said.

Reid looked up, startled. "Oh, uh hey Emily", he replied, "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the other day." She began.

Reid's heart started to beat faster.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by that question..." She lied.

His heart dropped, he had so hoped that she was implying that she liked him, as much as he liked her. "Yeah, I know..." Reid blurted out, "Anyway, gotta run...Seeya Emily." He walked off. _Oh my god. I can't believe I thought she meant something by that, I'm so stupid. I can't believe I thought she'd like me. Who am I kidding?! I'm nerdy, socially awkward, Reid. She's beautiful, smart, strong Emily Prentiss. _He thought, as he walked away.

Prentiss felt so guilty lying to Reid that way. She really did mean something by that question. She just knew that nothing could happen between them like that, and she had to keep it that way.

That evening, she got a phone call from Clyde. He wanted her to transfer and run Interpol's London office.

Part of her just wanted to say yes, there and then. _It sure would make things easier with Reid_, she thought, but the rest of her told her to say no. She couldn't leave the team; she couldn't put them through it all over again. _It's not like I'm 'dying' this time..._she argued with herself. _Yes, but think of Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Rossi, Garcia, and especially Reid. _She continued arguing. _Yes, but if I left, something could possibly happen between us, and it wouldn't mean one of us losing our jobs... _

Eventually she simply told Clyde she would consider the offer. _Nothing is for definite, Emily. _She told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

*** PRESENT DAY ***

Two months had passed since Emily told Clyde that she would consider his offer and one since she had accepted it. She had been distancing herself from the team, ever since the offer was made, just in case she decided to take the job. That way, hopefully, it wouldn't be so hard on the team.

She knew she couldn't hide it forever; she had to tell Hotch that she wanted a transfer... She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Clyde had told her that she could start at the London Interpol office whenever she wanted, so at least she didn't have the pressures of running out of time. She eventually decided that when she arrived at the BAU that morning, she would go into Hotch's office, and tell him she wanted a transfer. _How's he gonna take it?_ She wondered to herself. _The team is going to feel SO betrayed, especially after last time... _She considered. _How can I do this to them all over again? Especially Reid... Just as our relationship could finally develop, I'm going to snatch it away from both of us? _She argued with herself, but her decision was final. She was going into Hotch's office. She was going to request a transfer. She decided she would tell the team later, after Hotch knew.

Emily Prentiss stood outside of Aaron Hotchner's office nervously, trying to bring herself to knock on the door. She knocked. "Come in?" He answered. Prentiss opened the door, and sat down.

"Prentiss, what's wrong?" Hotch asked, concerned.

"Nothing, well...um...I want a transfer." She blurted out.

"You...want a transfer?!" Hotch replied, shocked.

She nodded. "I've been offered head at London's Interpol office." She started, "and we all know things have been different, since I got back...I think it would be best for me, and the team. I don't want to leave as much as you don't want me to, Hotch. But my decision is final. I'm sorry."

Hotch was dumbfounded. "Well, I'll umm...I'll speak to Strauss right away. I'm sorry too, Emily."

Prentiss stood up, and left.

A few days later, Hotch asked Emily to go to his office. She knew it was about the transfer.

"I got you the transfer." Hotch told her.

She didn't know whether to be happy because she got the transfer she requested, or depressed, at the fact she really was leaving the BAU for good.

"Thanks, Hotch..." She replied, solemnly. She left.

_How the hell am I going to tell the team, that I'm leaving again?! _She thought to herself, once home again. After considering ways to do so, for over half an hour, she decided she would go to sleep, and deal with everything in the morning.


End file.
